


honey

by xuyue



Series: sweet crazy love [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blindfolds, F/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, reader has to guess who's inside her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28530768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuyue/pseuds/xuyue
Summary: “Okay, so run it by me one more time,” you groan, regretful that you hadn’t gotten up sooner to refill your glass. “You want me to…what? Get fucked by all of you. Blindfolded. And have me guess which one of you is fucking me?”“Yep!” Oikawa says, brightly.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Iwaizumi Hajime/Matsukawa Issei/Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Hanamaki Takahiro/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Matsukawa Issei/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Series: sweet crazy love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096952
Comments: 8
Kudos: 384





	honey

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted from my [tumblr](http://stelleum.tumblr.com)
> 
> wrote this in june but it exists here now ig
> 
> Do NOT recommend or mention this on tiktok, I will find you and eat your expensive stationery if you do.

It all starts with the PowerPoint.

“Uh, what the fuck is this?” you ask, halfway through a glass of wine as you squint to read the words on the screen. Even at 60 pt font, the words are shapeless blurs without your glasses.

“What does it look like?” Hanamaki waves a projector remote in his hand. Beside him, Matsukawa is nodding approvingly, swirling around his own glass of shiraz like it’s a vintage instead of the fourth cheapest bottle from the grocery store.

“A pyramid scheme recruitment?” you scoff as Oikawa plops down beside you. At the far end of the couch, Iwaizumi sits with his back far too straight and his face turned away from you. You can’t read his expression but you’re sure it’s probably as exasperated as yours.

“Do I _look_ like I would shill Herbalife?” the strawberry blond retorts.

“Do you really want me to answer that question?”

“ _Anyway_ ,” Matsukawa interjects, waving his own laser pointer on the screen. “Think of this as a proposal.”

You raise an eyebrow.

“From all of us,” Oikawa pipes up from beside you, the most saccharine of smiles pasted on his wine-stained lips. You resist the urge to pinch his cheek until it disappears.

“This is what we’re delaying Ghibli movie night for?” you sigh after taking a long gulp from your glass. Inexplicably, they all turn to you, expressions ranging from slight boredom (Matsukawa) to mild agitation (Iwaizumi).

“Trust me,” Hanamaki leans against the wall, “this is much more interesting than Ghibli movies.”

Everyone’s stare turns to him.

“Okay, maybe it’s on par with Ghibli movies?”

More staring. Oikawa almost looks offended.

“Alright, alright,” he grumbles, defeated. “It’s slightly below Ghibli movies on the ‘interesting’ scale. Is everyone happy now?”

The others nod. You feel a headache coming on.

“Okay, can you hurry through it then?” you sink further into the pleather sofa. “I’m proposing Spirited Away as the first up.”

Hanamaki and Matsukawa share a look. You think you feel a strong presence of evil enter the room. “

“Okay,” Matsukawa starts, pressing a button to transition to the next slide. “Basically. We want to see if you can guess whose cock is whose with your pussy.”

The gates of Hell open.

You choke on your wine.

-

“Okay, so run it by me one more time,” you groan, regretful that you hadn’t gotten up sooner to refill your glass. “You want me to…what? Get _fucked_ by all of you. Blindfolded. And have me guess which one of you is fucking me?”

“Yep!” Oikawa says, brightly. His inebriated flush creeps up his neck, staining his cheeks. You look over to Iwaizumi who hasn’t said a word the entire presentation. Instead, he’s resorted to chugging his wine as fast as possible.

“Why?”

“Well, like I explained earlier, Hanamaki and I were watching this video and this girl was able to tell who was banging her even though she couldn’t see them and I told him, “hey, that’s bullshit, right?” and he was like, “no way, they have all those nerves down there and shit, they can totally tell the difference between dicks.” So, we’re doing an experiment to see if it’s true.”

“An experiment,” you repeat dryly.

“Yeah,” Hanamaki grins. “You know, for science. Advancing the knowledge of mankind.”

“God, you guys are so full of shit.”

“Not me,” Matsukawa chirps up, “I went to the washroom before this.”

“Please shut up,” Iwaizumi’s groan is muffled as his face is currently hiding behind his hands, as if ashamed of the world around him.

He lifts his head to turn to you, a deep blush adorning his cheeks, “You know, you can say no.”

You nod, “I know.”

“So why don’t you?”

You eye your former schoolmates. It’s true, their scheme was laughably transparent. However, there was _something_ about it that made it kind of enticing. It could be because they were all decently attractive and had maintained their athletic physiques from high school. Or it could be because there was something exciting about the fact that they all wanted _you_ and had went through the effort of scheming and creating a fucking _slide show_ for god’s sake.

“But wait, there’s more!” Hanamaki exclaims like a bad infomercial, “If you guess with an accuracy of above sixty percent, we’ll give you bathroom privileges for the rest of our trip.”

Sharing a single bathroom in your cramped AirBnB had been one of the biggest vices of this high school reunion trip. And if you didn’t have to wait fifteen extra minutes for Oikawa to work some shitty designer pomade into his hair, well, maybe it would make life a lot easier.

“ _Hmm_ ,” you lean forward, chin in your hands as you give your best fake contemplative look. Every eye is on you now. “Can you make it twenty-five percent?”

“Fifty.”

“Thirty.”

“Forty?”

“Sold.”

-

You all decide that the best venue for this sort of debauchery was on your bed, the only double in the three bedroom cabin.

It’s awkward, to say the least. The walk down the hallway is thick with a sort of tension that you hadn’t felt before. Every stride you took had an audience now, hungry eyes that traced the curves of your thighs as you jaunted towards your room. While almost uncomfortable at first, a sort of giddy satisfaction had begin to spark in your chest, relishing in the way you were suddenly all they wanted.

You flick on the light to your room and kick aside your suitcase. Then, without thinking, you lift the hem of your tank top and pull it over your head, tossing the garment onto the comforter.

“ _Nice_ ,” Matsukawa says as you turn to face them again. Iwaizumi looks like he’s currently in a personal conference call with God.

“So like…what position do you want me in?” The question slips out as awkward as it sounds in your head but they don’t seem to notice or care.

“Uh,” Hanamaki says, intelligently.

“Missionary?” Oikawa suggests brightly, the same shitty smile gracing his annoyingly handsome features.

“What are you?” Matsukawa snorts, “A conservative?”

“ _Hey_ ,” he pouts. “Missionary can be a very pleasurable and intimate experience for both partners.”

“Why don’t we let the lady decide?”

All eyes are on you again.

“Missionary is, uh, missionary is cool.”

Oikawa gives you a thumbs up.

You take a seat on the bed behind you, your hands crossed in your lap. Matsukawa is openly staring at your tits now.

“So,” you start. “We should probably establish some rules first.”

“Uh huh,” Hanamaki nods, his gaze also trained on your chest. “Rules.”

“First rule,” you say, leaning slightly forward. “Is that none of you get to put it in my ass.”

There’s a round of nods.

“Second rule is that you all can’t _lie_ about whether I’m right or not,” you narrow your sights on Hanamaki and Oikawa specifically. “Cheating is immoral.”

Oikawa has the gall to look scandalized. “And five-way gang bangs _aren’t_?”

You wave your hand. “That’s a different kind of immoral. Cheating’s gotta be like…farther down the list of immorality. You know? Eighth circle of Hell and all that.”

“Fair enough,” Iwaizumi sighs, his eye trained on the ceiling above you. “I’ll make sure these idiots aren’t cheating.”

“How _noble_ of you, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa says, in the shittiest tone he can manage. You roll your eyes and he does the same.

“How about kissing?” Matsukawa pipes up and you feel your face get hot. Somehow the idea of being plowed by your four high school best friends was lest intimidating than being kissed by them.

“What about it?”

“Wouldn’t that be like a huge clue?”

There’s a beat of silence as they wait for your response.

“I mean,” you laugh nervously, “I haven’t kissed any of you _before_ so it’s not like I’ll have a clue based on how you kiss me.”

“But are you comfortable with it?” Iwaizumi presses.

You lick your lips. It’s daunting to imagine. But so was what was coming anyway.

“It’s fine,” you shrug. “As long as you’re not doing it to stop me from guessing.”

“Then it’s decided,” Oikawa remarks, overly chipper. “No anal, no cheating, and kissing is sometimes okay.”

Mumbles of agreement go around the room.

“Alright!” he claps his hands together. “I’ll go get the lube.”

-

The blindfold ends up being a thick sports headband Oikawa claims he’d washed before he packed for this trip. Instead of considering the alternative, you accept it, slipping the smooth fabric over your eyes.

“How is it?” Hanamaki asks, somewhere to your left.

“Dark,” you say.

Someone snorts. Probably Matsukawa.

There’s the unmistakable sound of someone unzipping and you suddenly remember you’re fully clothed from the waist down as well. Your fingers work the button of your shorts open and pull the garment down to your knees.

Silence fills the room as you kick it off and suddenly you’re glad you can’t see anyone’s expression.

You lean back, putting your weight on your elbows.

“Okay,” you say. “Prepare to lose, idiots.”

“Famous last words,” Hanamaki remarks, sounding closer than before.

“Shut up, dumbass,” Iwaizumi grumbles. “If you talk she’ll know who’s who.”

“Alright, alright. New rule: no talking. Except for her.”

“Are we good to go now?” you ask, tentatively. “Because I think I’m good to— _oh_.”

Hands grip your thigh, pulling you towards the edge of the bed. You let your head hit the soft bedding and a body hovers over you, hot and close. A finger slips under the waistband of your underwear, dragging the garment down your hip. Another hand pulls at the fabric until you’re entirely bared to him.

A plastic bottle clicks open and moments later a slick, lube-coated digit brushes over your entrance. You squirm as it glides up to circle your clit, applying the most minute pressure as it works over the sensitive area.

You gasp, shivering at the sudden shock of pleasure. The finger dips down again, pressing into you this time and you moan unabashedly. There’s a sharp inhale from someone else in the room but before you can think about who it sounds most like, another finger slips inside you.

Whoever it is begins to work you open with his fingers and you can’t help but shift your hips to accommodate more of their touch.

“ _Shit_ ,” you hiss as the pads of his fingers brush against the bundle of nerves inside you. You're already incredibly wet and the sounds of it are filling the room; lewd, squelching noises that mingle with your breathy moans as he continues to finger you.

All of a sudden, he pulls out and you almost whine at the loss of contact. Instead, something else presses against your slick folds, catching at the opening as it slips over the area.

Your hand moves down to touch his cock and you hear the person above you exhale sharply. Lightly gripping the shaft, you move it to align the head with where you need it the most.

The tip begins to press against your entrance and an involuntary whimper escapes from your lips as you imagine the sight of it; one of your best friend’s cocks poised against you, so close to fucking you.

“Oh _god—”_ you moan as you feel it push deeper inside you, your pussy stretching to accommodate the sudden girth.

You gasp as he begins to pull out, feeling every ridge of his cock as it slips out of your opening. You immediately crave more and he obliges, thrusting into you again until his hips meet the soft curve of your ass.

The pace he sets is slow, but not languid. There’s no laziness to it. Instead it’s more careful; steadying hands on your waist as he fucks into you. You bite your lip but you can’t stop the soft gasps and cries as his length brushes against the most sensitive part inside you again and again.

It’s good, but you want more.

The person inside you clearly disagrees because as much as you whine and grind your hips down on his cock, he’s hesitant to relent.

Because of this, the answer comes to you almost immediately.

“ _Ha_ —” you cry out, fingers twisting into the rough cotton sheets. “ _Hajime_. It’s— _fuck_ —Hajime, right?”

The movement stops and, presumably, Iwaizumi, pulls out of you. You hide your face in your hands and almost curse yourself for guessing right. The presence above you disappears and there are a few snickers and a soft grunt from Iwaizumi telling Oikawa to shut up.

You let your arms drop to your side again, but the next person has a different idea. Strong hands hold your wrists together, pinning them above your head.

You gasp as another mouth captures yours, his tongue slipping lazily past your lips. You kiss him back with a fervour, still worked up from Iwaizumi before him and desperate for more.

A hand reaches down to grab at your breast, pawing at the cloth but not making a move to unclasp your bra. Instead, he releases your wrists and pulls you up. You’re turned around so that you’re on your stomach now, the cotton of the comforter pressing against your cheek as he positions you to his liking.

Instead of taking the time to prepare you like Iwaizumi had, you feel his cock begin to push into you almost immediately. You were still embarrassingly soaked from your previous encounter but there’s still some resistance as he starts to fill you up.

Whoever it is is _bigger_ and your fingers twist into the sheets as you struggle to accommodate the change in size. You’re thankful that he’s at least cognizant of this as he enters you slowly, allowing for you to stretch to fit his cock. Your moan catches in your throat as he begins to pull out, stimulating something deep inside you that makes stars dance at the edge of your vision.

He thrusts into you again and you let out a cry into the bedding. Like before, the pace is slow and calculated, but with him it’s not cautious; it’s teasing and lazy. You move your hips in an attempt to meet him mid-thrust, but he holds you steady as if keeping the full potential of your pleasure out of your grasp.

It takes a minute before you remember what you have to be doing.

“ _Makki_ ,” you breathe in between moans. “I think it’s—oh _god_ —it’s Hiro. Am I—am I right?”

Another thrust, this time sharper.

 _Wrong_. The action speaks for itself.

But before you can begin to formulate another guess, he spanks you. _Hard_. You gasp at the bloom of pain, the burning sensation curling under your skin as it spreads across your ass.

It’s the punishment for an incorrect guess and you take it with pleasure, accepting another harsh spank as he continues to fuck you into the shitty AirBnB mattress.

You struggle to keep your thoughts coherent, but you’re a mess now; lips parted and drooling into the sheets as he threatens to undo you completely.

“ _Issei_ ,” you cry out, on the verge of tears. “It’s—it’s _you_.”

And then it stops.

This time you do whine out of frustration, a breathy, broken tone, as he pulls out of you, leaving you with your legs shaking against the bed.

However, it’s not long before a new pair of hands finds your hips, turning you over so that you’re on your back again. Their contact shifts to your inner thighs, spreading you into position.

You brace yourself to take another cock, but the first contact is feather light; a ghosting of warm skin against your inner thigh. It takes a second for you to realize that it’s a kiss. Another one presses further up, wet with the soft flick of tongue. They continue upwards until they’re desperately close to your heat.

Instead of holding back, he immediately begins to lap at your clit, eliciting a series of moans that slip from your tongue, one after another. Pleasure coils in the pit of your stomach and you squeeze your eyes shut as a slow, burning heat begins to bloom under your skin.

You reach down and a hand grabs yours, his thumb rubbing over your knuckles as he pushes you closer and closer to the edge.

But before this can be achieved, he stops and you squeeze his hand _hard_. There’s a soft laugh and a fake-sympathetic pat on your thigh as you feel him stand up to tower over you.

He pushes into you and you give easily, your folds slick with a combination of your own arousal and his saliva. His cock is not as difficult to take as Matsukawa’s but it’s pleasurable, filling you with ease.

You feel him lean down over you, his warm breath fanning over your cheeks. You open your mouth but he only gives you a quick peck on the forehead before pulling back again.

He pushes your legs up so that your ankles rest on his shoulders, all while he’s still inside you. You almost ask what he’s doing but before you can even form the words with your lips, he begins fucking you.

It’s quick this time, coming in harsh, frantic movements that cause you to cry out in a mix of shock and pleasure.

The way he’s working you is so _deliciously_ mind-numbing, his cock hitting the right spot inside you again and again. You’re being reduced to a mewling, heated mess again and you don’t even have it in you to grasp at the remaining shreds of your composure.

Your breath comes out in heavy pants now and you’re sure you’re flushed all the way down to your chest. A hand pulls down the straps of your bra and yanks the garment downward, exposing your breasts to him.

Your fumbling fingers reach behind you to unclasp it so that you can throw it aside and he’s more than willing to help. He positions your legs around his waist and you gasp as he leans down to lick at your nipple.

He continues to suckle at the sensitive area and you feel it begin again, the slow rising of your pleasure in your abdomen.

You feel yourself tighten around his cock and he lets out a groan into your skin.

“ _To-oru_.” Your guess comes out in an almost incomprehensible whine but he doesn’t stop. You repeat the name louder but he continues to fuck you, rolling your nipples between his fingers as he draws you to the edge of your climax.

You come on his cock, a shivering, fluttering mess and the world around you to go white. You cry out incomprehensible things. Things like: “ _I’mcomingI’mcomingI’mcoming_.” and “ _Please don’t stop fucking me_.” and “ _Fuck, you’re so_ fucking _good, oh my god._ ” All things you’d probably regret saying the next day.

You feel your tears soak into the smooth fabric of your makeshift blindfold as you come down from your high.

He doesn’t pull out, however. Instead, he slows to a languid pace, letting you ride out your orgasm while still inside you.

“Hiro,” you say, weakly, reaching out to tap his hand on your thigh. “It’s you.”

He laughs and pulls out, giving you a kiss on your shaking knee before you feel the heat of his body move away from you.

You sit up and start to readjust the blindfold, but someone pulls your hands aside and does it himself.

He pulls you up and makes you get on your knees on the bed.

Before you have time to fully adjust, he begins to push into you, filling your oversensitive cunt with the full length of his cock.

“ _Oh_ ,” you gasp, shuddering as you feel the same ecstasy begin to ripple through you again.

A hand rakes through your hair, stopping at the nape of your neck to gather your hair into a twist. He keeps a firm grip on it as he pulls your head back, thrusting into you as he does.

Your moan comes at breathy and choked as he continues to fuck you hard, his fingers pulling mercilessly at your hair.

“ _Oikawa_ ,” you choke out as he hits your g-spot. “ _Tooru_ ,” you keen, almost in pleading but the person behind you doesn’t stop.

Your mind tries to work it out; it has to be Oikawa. There’s no one else—

He yanks your hair again, pulling you back so that you’re flush against his chest. You can feel his breath against the shell of your ear as he continues to fuck you, his other hand moving around your chest to tweak at your left nipple.

You’re so fucked out that you can’t even put the pieces together anymore, but you barely even remember why it matters so much anymore.

The hand on your scalp loosens and moves to the base of your throat, holding you up with a light grip.

“ _Say it_ ,” a familiar voice hisses in your ear. “Say my _fucking_ name.”

“ _Ha- Ha-ji-me_ ,” you cry out, as he thrusts into you with every syllable.

He stops.

“Good girl,” he whispers in your ear before releasing his grip on you. You collapse onto the bed, shivers running throughout your body as you struggle to compose yourself again.

A different touch finds you again, pulling you close against him.

You feel something heavy against your thigh; the head of a cock, leaking pre-cum onto your sweat-slicked skin.

It’s moved to rest just at your entrance, the tip catching between your lips. Gentle fingers work cool lube into your cunt and you moan as he rubs against your clit teasingly. You feel him circle the nub, sending shocks of pleasure throughout your limbs.

The sensation is replaced by the glide of his cock against your folds, slipping up and down your slit in a careful, teasing manner.

You buck your hips against the contact, craving for _more_. In response, he shifts to tapping the head against your clit and you whimper, throwing your head back.

He moves back to the sliding motion, running the shaft along the lube-coated folds and dipping just slightly into you when the tip levels with your opening.

It’s slow and methodical; a kind of torture that was pushing you towards a second orgasm, but only in the most minute increments. You feel his thumb again, the pad of his fingers working slow circles against your clit as the head of his cock begins to push into you.

He pauses, but continues to play with you, bringing you closer to the crest again.

Centimetre by centimetre, he begins to move again until he fills you up entirely. Despite this, his fingers are unceasing and you feel the familiar coil of heat begin to twist in your stomach again. Your undoing was becoming increasingly inevitable with each calculated motion.

You tighten around him and he seems to relent, pulling out of you halfway and you want to cry. You’re _close_. You’re so _close_ and you can’t afford to lose his touch. Not now. Not when you were just about to—

He thrusts into you and just like that, you fall apart.

You’re shuddering and crying out a name you’re now sure is the correct one as he continues to fuck you through your orgasm. Not slowly as Hanamaki had, but wanting and desperate; chasing his own pleasure as he feels the peak of yours all around him.

When the world finally shifts back into focus, he’s no longer there. In fact, all you can hear are your own laboured breaths and the quickened pace of your heart, pushing an ocean throughout your veins.

In your peripheral vision, you can see a peak of light from where your blindfold had been tugged askew.

You pull the fabric down and move the sweat-slicked strands of your hair out of your face. When you open your eyes again, four faces are staring down at you like you’re at the bottom of some eerie well.

“Creepy,” you mutter as you push yourself up to a sitting position. The expressions on their face range from uncertainty to sheer giddiness.

“So?” Hanamaki smirks and you remember he’d been the one to make you come first. He clearly wasn’t going to let that go until you were both six feet under.

“So what?”

“How was it?”

“Mmm,” you hum, kicking your feet over the edge of the bed. “I won. Didn’t I?”

“You did,” Matsukawa nods, a similar smirk on his usually complacent features.

“But how do you feel about it?” Oikawa prods. They’re all hovering over you like the giants genetics had made them to be.

“It was fun,” you say simply. “Good idea, guys.”

“No regrets?” Iwaizumi asks, cheeks flushed.

You shake your head, a smile forming on your lips. “No regrets at all.”

He visibly relaxes. The others don’t look nearly as concerned.

“So, can I use my bathroom privileges to take a shower now?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Hanamaki says, ruffling your hair as you make your way towards the door. “We’ll put on Spirited Away after you’re done.”

“I love you guys,” you say out loud, as you gather your clothes in your arms.

“We love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to reach out!  
> [tumblr](http://stelleum.tumblr.com) | [twitter](http://twitter.com/Iunaryear)


End file.
